scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
List of episodes (foreign)
Favireton Sparkle is an American animated television series. Created by Renecca Sugar biologist and animator Carl Barks, it is broadcasted on Disney XD and Disney Channel, an American cable network. Since its debut on February 7, 2019, the series has aired over 200 episodes and is currently in its twelfth season, which premiered on July 17, 2019. The series follows the adventures of the title character and his various friends in the fictional equestria of Crossover. A feature Blu-Ray. Crossover Kids is available on DVD for Region 1 as of August 30, 2019. Carl Barks initially began to work on creating the show shortly after the cancellation of DuckTales in 2017. To voice the character of Favireton Sparkle, Barks approached Huck Milner, who had worked with him on DuckTales as a voice actor. Favireton was originally to be named Twilight Jr., but the name was already in use for a mop product. Upon finding it out, Barks decided to use the name Favireton Sparkle. He chose Sparkle as a family name, as it referred to the character's square shape and it had a nice ring to it. Main article; List of episodes Title card Title Airdate U.S. viewers millions 1 ''Favireton Comes to Earth February 7, 2019 2 Get the Message February 8, 2019 3 Like a Happy, Happy Bird February 9, 2019 4 Welcome to the Puff February 10, 2019 5 Mayor Albert Cares February 11, 2019 6 Suite and Sour February 12, 2019 7 Sheriffbuck Season February 13, 2019 8 The Cutie Pox February 14, 2019 9 Sibling Rivarly February 15, 2019 10 Great Eggspectations February 16, 2019 11 Hotel Pennsylvania February 17, 2019 12 Mr. Wanderhater's Rising February 18, 2019 13 Father Time February 19, 2019 14 Smarty Pants February 20, 2019 15 Serious Lydia February 21, 2019 16 Keeping It Together February 22, 2019 17 My Brother's Keeper February 23, 2019 18 Favireton Tested February 24, 2019 19 Spoiler Orb February 25, 2019 20 [[Favireton and Stanley|Favireton and Stanley]]'' February 26, 2019 21 Trial by Squire February 27, 2019 22 Barry Cuda February 28, 2019 23 Suite Retreat April 18, 2019 24 Tunnel Trouble April 19, 2019 25 Hug It Out-ch February April 20, 2019 26 Guinea Some Lovin' April 21, 2019 27 Bottomless Pit April 22, 2019 28 The Stanchurian Candidate April 23, 2019 29 Pearls Before Kids April 24, 2019 30 Sleepy Time April 25, 2019 31 Suds April 26, 2019 32 The Paper April 27, 2019 33 Nature Star April 28, 2019 34 Sarah the Terrible April 29, 2019 35 Get That Bigfoot Out My Face April 30, 2019 36 The Dark Side of the Lucitor June 29, 2019 37 Crossover Party June 30, 2019 38 Mail Those Cards, Kids July 17, 2019 39 Stanley's Day Off July 18, 2019 40 Schlock Star July 19, 2019 41 Too Many Jenna Pies July 20, 2019 42 Tough Love July 21, 2019 43 Divide July 22, 2019 44 Conquer July 23, 2019 45 Cooked July 24, 2019